I Aint Been Shot Mum (IABSM)
Introduction Now in their third edition these Lardy World War II rules are designed for actions with the player commanding a Company sized force. The basic unit in this game is the eight or ten figure section or the single tank or AT gun, with the lowest command being the Platoon or Troop. The rules are written with a focus on command and control and the importance of leadership on the world war two battlefield. IABSM Supplements The IABSM master rules are supported with theatre specific supplements, which provide necessary data and unit statistics. You will need one of these supplements to play the game. Supplements for 3rd Edition Battle for Liberation *This supplement, written specifically for IABSM 3rd edition, covers the period 1943 to 1945 in Western Europe and includes all the data you’ll need to field German, British, US, French and Italian forces. Included for each nation are a range of force options, full data on equipment used and the organisational structures for use with the rules. Select your core company and then add your support platoons from Battalion, Regiment, Division and higher. Each nation has a section on their own specific armament and rules for the kit they used. Supplements for 2nd Edition The following supplements were written for IABSM 2nd edition. They can be used with 3rd edition using conversion rules from a posting on the Lard Island News blog. Blitzkrieg *This supplement contains details for organising and fielding forces for the early years of the war in Europe. Coversthe forces from Belgium, Finland, France, Germany, Great Britain, Holland, Hunagry, Italy, Norway, Poland, Romania, Slovakia and the Soviet Union. Gotterdammerung *Late war forces in Europe. Forces covered include Brazil, Finland, France, Germany, Great Britain, Hungary, Italy, Romania, the Soviet Union and the United States. In the Footsteps of Legions *Covers the forces deployed around the Mediterranean, from the early conflict in East Africa, through the North African Desert, Greece, Crete, and also with details of such sideshows as Madagascar, Syria and Iran In the Shadow of the Rising Sun *The war in the Far East and Pacific theatres, from the invasion of Malaya through to the Island hopping campaigns in the Pacific IABSM Scenarios ToofatLardies publish a number of theatre specific scenario books, which provide scenarios, extra rules and campaigns to help gamers play actions throughout the war. There are numerous scenarios for IABSM in the various Summer and Christmas Specials and an archive of scenarios can be found in the Yahoo Group. IABSM Variants Over the years a number of IABSM variants have been published in the TooFatLardies Summer and Christmas Specials. *'World War I '- SturmAbteilung Vor - 2007 Summer Special *'Spanish Civil War' - Up your Cara Al So'l' - 2004 Summer Special *'WWII Batallion Level' - Taking Command - 2009 Christmas Special *'1948 Arab-Israeli War' - An Unholy Mess - 2004 Christmas Special *'Korean War' - To Die for a Tie - 2005 Christmas Special *'Falklands War' - We'll Have to Bloody Walk - 2004 Christmas Special *'Science Fiction' - Get Your Frickin’ Tentacle Out of my Face - 2009 Christmas Special